kita mati di tengah pelangi
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kita sedang menuju altar, lalu kita mati. Kupu-kupu yang selalu berdansa untuk setiap sentuhanmu, kini juga menghilang walau kupikir mereka akan kupelihara selamanya. / canon /


**kita mati di tengah pelangi  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: America/Belarus. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: canon. inspired by **Ariana Grande**'s **Honeymoon Avenue**.

_(Kita sedang menuju altar, lalu kita mati. Kupu-kupu yang selalu berdansa untuk setiap sentuhanmu, kini juga menghilang walau kupikir mereka akan kupelihara selamanya.)_

* * *

><p>Kita mati di tengah-tengah jembatan pelangi yang sedang kita bangun. Hei, <em>Amerika<em>, _pryhožy_, bukankah kau jago mengemudikan masa kini kita bahkan di tengah hujan dan badai? Kau juga bisa menyetir ketika jalanan banjir semata kaki. Gurun Nevada dan bahkan mungkin Grand Canyon bukan tantangan yang pas untukmu.

Oh, mungkin karena Nevada dan Arizona bukan tempat yang mampu menantangmu, ternyata hubungan kitalah tantangan yang sebenarnya untukmu, Sayang?

Kita mati di tengah pelangi, Alfred, dan tidakkah kau mencoba menghidupkannya lagi? Selangkah lagi kita sampai pada altar tetapi kelihatannya ada kekacauan sehingga pelangi kita tidak lagi berbentuk busur. Lebih seperti zig-zag. Mungkin seorang anak kecil yang suka tantangan akan menyebutnya labirin.

"Mmm, Nat-Sayang, bukan aku bosan denganmu. Bukan. Ng, jangan masukkan kata bosan untuk ensiklopedia hubungan kita berdua, oke? Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Ini lebih kepada ... mmm—"

Aku menatap bosan pada jendela mobilmu yang masih wangi ini. Sedikit, bisa kulihat pantulanku. Dan kita. Ada si muka dingin yang jatuh cinta pada si konyol di sisi kirinya. Wanita dingin itu gila, dia tak akan mau mengangkat barang-barangnya dari hati si pemuda—dia akan membanting koper-kopernya ketika dia diusir dari gerbang jiwa, dia takkan sudi mengangkatnya—bahkan ketika si pemuda menolak ciumannya. _Cih_, wanita itu aku.

"—Apa, ya? Aku juga kurang mengerti. Mungkin aku cuma terlalu lelah karena persiapan pernikahan kita?" kau mulai menggerakkan mobil lagi setelah hijau menggantikan merah. Oh, seandainya membenarkan pelangi kita semudah menunggu lampu merah berubah jadi hijau.

"Kalau kau lelah, kenapa kau tetap bisa membalas email dari Arthur, Francis, Gilbert bahkan Kiku dengan lancar dan hanya padaku kau berani menunda balasan _chatting_—dan hanya meninggalkan keterangan _read_—selama dua puluh empat jam?"

"Itu—"

"Kau bosan padaku, Alfred."

"Ow, Nat, kukira aku sudah menegaskannya."

Apa yang terjadi pada kupu-kupu yang selalu berdansa dan menari di perutku ketika kau menggenggam tanganku seperti kali ini? Apa mereka juga mati seperti kita? Kupikir aku akan memelihara mereka selamanya.

"Percayalah, kita bisa kembali seperti biasa, aku hanya lelah. Besok kita _fitting _baju, oke? Aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja setelah itu. Karena setelahnya, aku mulai cuti dan meninggalkan tugas negara—yang _oh sialan banyak sekali_ itu," kau lalu menggumam namun dapat kutangkap, "_Persetan dengan mereka semua_."

"Sejak kapan kau menyamakan arti bosan dan lelah? Arthur akan memukul kepalamu dengan Kamus Oxford."

"Hahahaha!" kau tertawa sampai menggelengkan kepala. Lalu mobil ini dibelokkan. Aku tak pernah bisa menebak arahmu. Caramu. Tingkah lakumu. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku tidak bisa memprediksi tentang matinya kita di tengah-tengah jembatan pelangi ini.

"Yah, Nat, terserahlah. Kau menang. Iya, iya, definisinya berbeda—sangat berbedaaaa, dan aku tahu aku bosan," kau berceloteh seperti suara operator di mesin karcis parkir yang menyebalkan itu, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau dapatkan kalau tahu bahwa aku bosan, hm? Kau akan membunuhku? Membunuh calon pengantinmu sendiri saat kau masih mencintainya dan tidak ingin dia bosan padamu? Tolong katakan bahwa tadi malam kakak laki-lakimu baru saja mencampurkan vodka dengan bir basi milik Ludwig sehingga otakmu miring empat puluh lima derajat ke arah ketidakwarasan."

Aku ingin mencabut tiang lampu jalanan yang barusan kita lewati dan menancapkannya di kepalamu agar otakmu lebih terang dan bisa berpikir lebih baik daripada sebuah perumpamaan yang berisi tentang bir basi dan vodka.

"Rasa bosan normal untuk manusia, 'kan?" lalu kita berhenti di depan sebuah _waterpark_. Aku tidak memintamu ke sini. Bukankah kita ingin menonton film? Kurasa air pun tidak akan memperbaiki pelangi kita. Dia hanya akan makin mematikan kita. Hamburan air akan makin mengacaukan pelangi kita dan memperjauh simpangannya. Bukankah air memang faktor penentu sebuah pelangi?

Kau tidak langsung keluar. Mengajakku juga tidak.

"Selama aku tidak berniat membuat rasa bosan itu sebagai alasan untuk memutuskanmu dan membatalkan pernikahan kita, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Ini hanya siklus. _Roller coaster_. Kita sedang di bawah. Hidup adalah siklus. Siklus adalah hidup, datar artinya mati. Dan kita belum mati. Karena kita ada di rangkaian pelangi yang melengkung, turun dan naik."

Lagi; kuterangkan, aku tidak bisa menebak apapun darimu kecuali bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Kata-katamu membangkitkanku dari kematian. Lucu. Pelangi kita rupanya tidak hanya satu lengkung.

Kau menyadarinya.

Dan aku tidak. Aku buta karena perfeksionitas. Aku larut dalam pesimisme. Aku menahan kegilaan yang meledak-ledak di kepalaku. Aku berusaha. Setidaknya.

"Dan kautahu apa yang paling baik kalau kita sedang berada di bawah? Kembali ke jalan sebelumnya di mana kita menikmati hidup. Mari kembali naik," kau mencium keningku. Aku ingin merenggut kerah bajumu lalu memberikan balasan pada bibirmu, tapi kau terlalu cepat mundur dan membuka pintu mobil, "Kembali ke apa yang dulu membuat kita jatuh cinta!"

Alfred yang tadi menjelma menjadi makhluk Yunani kuno tukang papar filosofi membunglon pada suasana; kau menjadi anak kecil yang begitu gembira ketika mengantre tiket bahkan kau melambaikan tangan padaku ketika kau sudah masuk ke dalam deretan peminat pemandangan bawah air.

Ya, di sini dulu kau dan aku bertemu secara khusus setelah pertemuan dunia lalu insiden berondong jagung jatuh berhamburan, aku yang terpeleset, dan ciuman tak disengaja, semuanya berurutan dan menyusun anak-anak tangga untuk hubungan kita.

Kita hidup lagi.

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: i'm just feeling too much determined to writing. dan honeymoon avenue-nya ariana grande itu racun semesta. liriknya super bagus. nadanya indah. suaranya secantik orangnya. kalo yang hafal dan tau persis lagunya, mungkin bisa nangkep beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan lirik? =)) yeah, lagu Ariana sekarang kupikir bisa menjurus ke amebela semua. put all blame on Snow in California. dibikin kilat oleh seorang mahasiswi yang melupakan naskah dan tugasnya.

oh, iya, _pryhožy_ means _handsome_. google translate, indeed. i am blind of belarussian. still hoping that one day i could learn about it.


End file.
